dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Together With Rutile...
|number=12 |image=Together with rutile cover.jpg |Airdate=June 19, 2003 |romanji=Richiru to Tomoni |kanji=リチルとともに... |opening=Byakuya ~True Light~ |ending=Yasashii Gogo |previous=The Temple of Neptune |next=The Eternal Mark }}Together with Rutile... is the 12th episode of the D.N.Angel anime. In this episode, Kosuke Niwa returns home from his travels to a welcoming Emiko. Daisuke is a little embarrassed at meeting his father for the first time in a long time. The boy has to steal the famed Rutile of Grief ring, but both Satoshi Hiwatari and Krad don't make it easy. Summary One midnight, Kosuke Niwa arrives, saying to himself that the time is near. A formal party is being held in a nearby museum. The guests discuss Dark’s next heist, speculating that the “valuable artwork” will be his target. Commissioner Hiwatari arrives, catching the attention of everyone; people admire his high rank despite his young age, as well as his good looks. The old commissioner, Kuramochi, greets him and expresses surprise that he would attend such an event. Satoshi Hiwatari notices the men discussing him and approaches. His adoptive father explains that his decision to adopt at such a young age was to support Satoshi’s genius as the boy had no other relatives. Satoshi interrupts his father’s praises as they have something they need to discuss in private. Alone in another room, Hiwatari shows Satoshi the Rutile of Grief in a glass case. Immediately, Satoshi realizes the ring within the case is a forgery. The commissioner asserts that Satoshi is no longer a Hikari but a Hiwatari, and that he should stop playing around and finally catch the thief. Reaching into his suit coat, Hiwatari withdraws the real Rutile, dangling on a chain. He presses Satoshi into using it to draw out more of the boy’s power. At the Niwa home, Daisuke answers a guest at the door and is surprised by the stranger’s casual greeting. When Emiko sees who it is, she rushes forward to hug him. Daiki hears the commotion and comes to greet Kosuke too. However, Daisuke is unsure how to react to his father’s sudden return. Sitting in the living room with everyone, Kosuke has a present for Daisuke: a replica of the Rutile of Grief. He had been reading about Dark’s exploits in the newspaper and suspected Daisuke would steal the ring next. Kosuke puts it into his silent son’s hand, saying that he will recognize the true one if he wears the replica. Later in bed, Daisuke looks at the ring in his hand. Dark and Daisuke discuss his confused feelings about his father’s return after twelve years. As he slumps in his desk the next day, Daisuke continues to question his father’s motives for giving him a souvenir. Risa and Riku Harada shake him out of his thoughts and ask him where he got the ring. Takeshi Saehara shows off his own replica, and Satoshi enters the conversation to agree with the suspected powers in the rutile stones. He shows his Rutile to Daisuke, who is concerned by the stone and Satoshi’s tense face. Kosuke and Emiko walk through the town as he explains the nature of the replicas. He had traveled the world studying artworks and the means of removing the curses on them. Reaching the conclusion that all artworks contain the feelings and thoughts of their creators and other owners, he realized that the artworks’ fame can be attributed to their accumulated feelings. When Emiko asks him why he wanted to return home, Kosuke eventually admits he returned because the real Rutile of Grief was in town. Kosuke suspects the Rutile can draw out a person’s powers but also push that person to the brink of destruction. Meanwhile, in his apartment, Satoshi struggles under the weight of the Rutile in his hand. Emiko hugs her husband’s arm and declares that he was actually worried about their son. That night, Dark flies above the Granbel Museum where police have already gathered to catch the thief. Dark warns Daisuke that he might have to rely on a power that would strain his human body. Yuki Suzaki describes the anticipated heist and the heavy police security inside and around the museum. In a van, Satoshi watches the security footage and awaits Dark. At the Niwa home, the family gathers around the television to watch the news report. Kosuke uses this opportunity to go to the basement and replace a dead lightbulb. Or so he says. As he locks the basement door behind him, he readies himself for the heist to begin. At precisely 8pm, an officer enters Satoshi’s police van to inform him that the time in the warning letter has passed. Satoshi confronts him, saying Dark should reveal himself. The thief reaches towards Satoshi’s chest where the real target hangs, and Krad seizes the opportunity to awaken his power through the Rutile. Satoshi slams his fist on a button and lowers a set of bars within the van, effectively trapping him and Dark both on separate sides. The officers in the front seats hear his order to drive and skid out of the parking lot. The Rutile begins to glow as Krad’s strength grows, despite Satoshi’s best efforts to suppress both. Golden magic flows from the boy’s hand and wraps around Dark, flinging him against the walls of the van. In the basement of his home, Kosuke clutches his chest in pain. Daisuke tells Dark to be careful, but Dark confidently reassures him that the attacks don’t hurt at all. Krad retaliates, enveloping Dark in a painful purple mist. As Daisuke reaches through it, his father appears in front of him, shielding his son from the magic. Kosuke explains that the Rutile’s shape brings out the abilities of the wearer and the power within the stone. When Krad’s attack dissipates, Dark is flung against the back of the van once more and realizes that he isn’t feeling any pain. Daisuke explains that the replica around their neck is protecting them. Dark readies his counterattack while Satoshi watches, ignoring Krad’s warnings. The blue magic blasts a hole in the van, causing the vehicle to crash and overturn. Krad chases Dark into the air and launches another magic attack. Dark explains to Daisuke that Krad is his other half, but that he and Krad are still different. Krad insists that he owns his body and prepares another attack, but Satoshi holds him back. His host holds him back once more when Krad tries to retrieve the falling Rutile. Krad plunges into the ocean below, and Satoshi emerges, smiling up at Dark. Seeing that Krad is no longer in control, Dark decides to save the boy. Emiko pounds against the basement door, asking Kosuke to open it. Dark arrives when Kosuke finally emerges from the locked room, collapsing into his wife’s arms. Before transforming back, Dark privately concludes that Kosuke had taken the physical damage that should have affected himself and Daisuke. Kosuke makes an excuse about falling from a footstool, and Emiko helps him up the stairs. Daisuke thanks him as he leaves. Upstairs, Emiko patches Kosuke’s bruised arms and back. With teary eyes, she leans against him. At school the next day, Takeshi expresses his frustration that the details of Dark’s previous heist are unknown. He comments on Satoshi’s good mood, but the boy cryptically responds that he’d thank someone for stealing something that he doesn’t need. On his father’s answering machine, Satoshi delivers a message that he will prove he can capture Dark without the help of something like the Rutile. Trivia * When Kosuke Niwa arrives in town, the clock face indicates midnight. * In the anime, Satoshi Hiwatari graduated from Lagoon University, likely an allusion to Lagoon Engine, another series by Yukiru Sugisaki. * Kosuke Niwa returns home after 12 years of traveling. * Satoshi Hiwatari returns to school for the first time since he left in episode 4. * Daisuke Niwa could hear Krad’s words when the latter awoke with Satoshi’s Rutile. Quotes * “I wish he would stop bragging about his son. A chief commander who let Dark escape isn’t really...” - Commissioner Kuramochi, about Commissioner Hiwatari * “Who gave it to you? We were just saying that you’re more popular with the girls than we thought.” - Riku Harada, to Daisuke Niwa * “What I can say is that any artwork contains its own power, the artist’s feelings, and also the thoughts of people who held it. Many kinds of feelings get accumulated, the artworks become respected due to their attractiveness, and it leads to more power and creates synergy.” - Kosuke Niwa * “Violence isn’t to my tastes.” - Dark * “Even if it’s a replica, the thought put into it is real.” - Dark * “Kosuke-san, you’re not a phantom thief, but I can see Dark’s wings on you too.” - Emiko Niwa * “If there’s something you don’t need, then it’s better off stolen. I even feel like saying thank you for stealing it. Well, not that it has anything to do with you.” - Satoshi Hiwatari * “Children don’t know how dear they are to their parents.” - Commissioner Hiwatari Category:Episodes